Your My Miracle
by TaylorAnn8
Summary: After a night of with damon elena figures she needs sometime to think. But her thinking is cut short when she is faced with the impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary

I don't know how it happened all I know is that one moment were talking about how we have really lost Stephen and then the next I'm waking up naked in bed with damon. I have never been the kind of person to just jump in bed with someone. There are no excuses. I know that. But I also know that I need to stop hiding how I feel. I think I need to take a week to myself. Figure things out.

Closing my diary I sighed then grabbed a duffle bag stuffed it with close and necessities to last a week. Grabbed my phone then ran down stairs and out the door. Getting to my car I threw my duffle bag in then jumped in my self.

As I sped down the road I tried to gather my thoughts. It has been a month since I talked to damon. I have been purposely avoiding him. Not because I regret what we did but because I was so confused with my thoughts. That's why I was taking this mini trip. To gather my thoughts and feelings. And I knew exactly where I was going. Georgia.

After a good nine hour drive I arrived at a nice hotel. After checking in went up to my room

"405." I kept murmuring to myself looking at the doors. "Aha!" Putting my key in the slot I opened up the door. It was a nice room with a queen bed with a night stand bathroom and tv. I nearly got to put my stuff down when my phone started ringing.

Damon. I thought to my self. I was surprised it took this long for him to call me.

"Hello?" I squeaked

"Where the hell are you?" His voice demanded. Well so much for hiding out.

"I'm taking a time out." I joked hopping that it would calm him down but I knew my attempts were not going to work.

"You haven't spoken to me in a month the. In the middle of the night you disappear!? Why? Where did you go?" He was firing questions over and over again. I knew I could say anything and he would never relax.

So much for a week of thinking and relaxing. "I'll be home in Three days." I sighed in the phone

"Two days." He stated back.

"Fine two days ill be home and we will talk then. I promise" I hurriedly hug up before he could say anything back.I fell back onto my bed and sighed. I'm so screwed. Was my last thought before I fell asleep.

AN:

I have such big planes for this story. It's my first one. So please review review review:)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up in a bad mood. I was barley out of bed when I was hit with a stomach ache. Not one of my all time favorite moments is waking up just to puke my brains out.

I figured that the phone call last night had made me upset and nervous. Damon was known to work with out questioning himself, so what if he tried finding me? I wasn't ready to face him. I walked over to the sink and just stared at myself. I looked awful. Tired. The bruises under my eyes were noticeable and my eyes looked lifeless. Something that I never feel when I'm with damon.

I shook my head and jumped in the shower. Getting ready was easy it took my mind off of everything going on in my life. Like klaus and Stephan and damon. I wish that for once everything was easy. I wish that me and damon were normal and I wish that klaus wasn't a problem and Stephan was Stephan again. But that would never happen. Everyone would still judge damon. No matter what he did to change there mind. And everybody would still praise Stephan no matter what he had done.

When I was dressed I grabbed my purse phone and keys then left the hotel going to my car. I didn't know where I was going but I was hopping that there would be a diner or someplace where I could get a drink And some food. As I was driving I spotted a bar and grill.

Perfect I thought. I pulled in and parked sitting there for a minute just to grasp myself I got out and walked in. The grill was pretty nice it reminded me of the mystic grill which in return made me homesick. I found a empty booth and made my way there. I bumped into Someone however on my way

"Oomph!" I muttered looking at the person in front of me was a middle aged women with dark skin and unruly black hair.

"I'm sorry ma'am!" I quickly apologized "I should really look up when I walk. I guess I was more into my thoughts than I thought." The old women smilies

"It's alright child." I the. Noticed that she had spilt her coffee she had. Now I felt awful.

"Well." I stated "least I could do is buy you more coffee. " I gave a small smile and pointed to the booth that I was headed to. She gave a small smile and nods and followed me. As soon as we sat down a waitress came over and asked what we wanted to order.

"Umm I will have waffles with hash browns and scrambled eggs with a Pepsi."

"Just a coffee for me." Said the old women. When the waitress left I felt the need to apologize again.

"I really am sorry I never meant to bump into you and spill your coffee. I can be a klutz sometimes. " I said blushing

"Like I said. " the women said shaking her head " no need to apologize. Everybody has their moments"

"I guess so." I hummed we sat there for a moment when the waitress came back with our food. While I was eating I realized I didn't know the women's name.

"I'm elena by the way." Smiling a small smile

"Margret." The women stated "so tell me what is a young lady like yourself doing out here by your self?" She asked " I know a out every face of the folk who live here and yours is one I've yet to come by?"

I chuckled softly without humor "yeah. I'm not from her I'm from Virginia. "

"Your a long ways from home child." The women stated I looked into her eyes and it reminded me of Bonnie's grams. Full of understanding and wisdom. " who has got you runnin away."

I shook my head stubbornly " what makes you think I'm running alway from anything." Margret giggled and looked at me with a look letting me know she saw past my facade.

"It's a long story."

"I could try to help?" I slowly nodded and out came the word vomit.

"I'm I love with my ex boyfriends brother." After I said it I felt the need to slap my self.

"What's so complicated about that?"

"You don't understand. Nobody likes him. In fact everybody hates him. No matter what he does or who he helps there opinion doesn't change. And I feel like I'm betraying my ex for falling for him when I said that it would always be him. Nobody else. It was supposed to be simple and not complicated but then he left and I fell for his brother and no matter what I do to ignore the feelings I can't. Then after a moment f weakness I slept with my ex brother and now I can't face him. So I thought this little road trip would help me collect my self." I finished my breath coming out in pants.

"Well child I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you what is clear and that's that you can't help who you fall in live with and with the condition your in I would say be happy and be with who you love." Wait what? I thought. My condition?

"Wait my condition?" I asked confused

"Why child." She smiled widely. "Your pregnant."

I felt like I was about to pass put and seriously go into coma. that was impossible that wasn't possible. Damon said vampires couldn't procreate. But. Oh my god the sickness this morning I haven't gotten my period which I had put off as stress. I looked down at my flat stomach. my thoughts were swirling around in my head I looked up at Margaret.

"I I got to go. E excuse me." I hurriedly paid then ran out the Door. Jumping into my car breathing heavily and mg hands shaking I started my cat pulled out and looked for a drug store. Spotting a Walgreens I parked and ran into the store to the pregnancy test area. I didn't know which one to get so I got one of every kind. After paying I hurried to my car got in and drove like a maniac to the hotel I was barely parked wheN I was already rushing inside and to my room. getting to my room and rushing to the bathroom I took out the first test and took it then the next and the next. It was impossible. It Had to be right? I waited what seemed like an Eternity when finally it was time to look. Every I one was positive. All of them.

"Oh my god." I whispered sliding down the bathroom wall. I shakily grabbed my phone out of my pocket. Looked for the number I needed ten hit call

Riiiiing riiiiiing riiiiing

"You finally decide to come home?" Damon said

"D-Damon?" I whispered shakily

"What what's wrong?! Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm coming home." I said after a deep breath. "I'll be there in ten hours tops."

"Elena what's going on!"

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"Why the hell not?" he demanded

"You'd never believe me." I hung up and packed. Making sure I got everything I grabbed the testes and threw them in a Baggie and into my purse. I checked out got in my car and drove home. My hand holding my stomach the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

Moments. It's what our life is surrounded by. One moment changes everything.

Thump thump thump thump

It's what surrounds our core. We build our lives off of these moments that seem insignificant when in reality change the course of our destiny.

Thump thump thump thump

Me sneaking out and going to that party was the moment that started everything it lead to use driving off that stupid bridge. It lead to meeting Stefan then damon. It lead to falling in love with Stefan. Which of coarse lead to a whole bunch of other events.

Thump Thump Thump Thump

Now it seemed that all of those moment s compared to this one little moment don't compare. One moment was all it took to hate damon. Another moment to forgive then be friend him. Then in the middle of all of those moments it lead to love when in reality it was what we were avoiding.

Thump Thump Thump Thump

When Stefan left holding onto him and trying to save him was the only way I believed I could ignore how I was feeling. How could I just move on with damon when my boyfriend left to save him? What does that say about me?

Thump Thump Thump Thump

But Stefan's gone now and I'm pregnant

Thump Thump Thump

And damon. He's the father.

Thump...

As I pulled up to the boarding house I didn't even notice that my breath was becoming heavier an I was shaking like a leaf. How do I go in and tell him were having a child? How does one tell a vampire that's over 100 years old that there having a baby with their brothers ex girlfriend? My life has never been simple god knows that but this? This just tops everything.

I grabbed the bag that had the pregnancy tests and the card I got damon. The best way to tell him would to just throw it out there. And I guess things were working in my favor because tomorrow was Father's Day. How freaking ironic is that. Fate is a bitch.

I took deep breaths and walked into the boarding house. Giving my self a silent pep talk the entire time.

"Damon?" I questioned looking around I didn't see him. I walked upstairs to his room opened the door to see him sound asleep. I smirked not everyday you can surprise a vampire. I say my stuff down then took off in a sprint jumping on his stomach stratal ing him

"OOMPH!" Damon choked out his eyes wide with surprise. I grind feeling proud of my success.

"Gotcha!" I stated resting my elbows on his chest looking at him. He looked even more confused.

"What's gotten it to you little miss runaway?" He stated with a smirk plastered on his face.

"One I didn't runaway I took a time out. And two I missed you. And three I have something for you."

"Oo you got me something huh. What kind of surprise." He asked I got off of him and moved to my bags. He stood up and followed me. I pulled out the card I got him and handed it over.

"Read it out loud." I said terrified

"Happy you day?" He said confused then he opened the card "I can't wait to meet you daddy. Happy Father's Day!" Then the most shocking thing I've ever seen happened. I looked into his eyes and I saw a single tear fall from his eye then two.

"H how Is this possible." He whispered he was shaking and looked like he was going to pass out. I shook my head.

" I don't know. I took seven tests all positive. I've had morning sickness and your the only person I've slept with." I sighed softly and laid my hand on my stomach and smiled a little " I guess we got a miracle." Then I back tracked " I mean I see it as a miracle. I didn't think I'd ever have children considering I'm in love with a vampire." I said as I looked up

"Stefan." Damon said bitterly. I couldn't help myself I giggled at him.

"No not Stefan. You." I said smiling that caused him to snap his gaze to me hope gleaming in his beautiful blue eyes

"You love me? Since when? I thought you loved Stefan. You know the guy you spent the whole summer searching for. The guy that you would do any thing to deripperize?"

" I only kept searching and hoping for him because he was safe. Something I knew that was constant and never changing. With you it's unpredictable. So many different emotions I feel for you. And all of them are so intense that it consumes me. That's why I slept with you because I love you and that's why I left for a time out. Because I needed to take the time to let myself know that being with you." I took a deep breath and put my hands on the sides of his face " being with you damon. It's epic. And I love you so much that I would spend an eternity telling you that." I took his hands and pressed his had to my stomach " this damon. This is our miracle. It's our second chance. Your second chance to a family. Our family if you want it."

We both had tears flowing now my confession finally sinking in.

"Don't ever think I would what you or our baby." He stated strongly " this child is something I have always wanted but I never believed I could receive. But now I can. I'm going to be a dad and you a mom. And I know it will be hard and crazy and bumpy. But we can do this."

I smiled "we'll survive." He nodded " we'll always survive" after that he gathered me into his arms carried me to his bed and laid us down. Both of us falling to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to think all of my lovely readers out there for the support and love. I hope you like this chapter and remember keep a opened mind. This is fan-fiction. No hate please. And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please :)  
Love,  
Taylor Ann 3

"Why do you think that it was possible?" I asked "I mean you said that it was impossible for you to procreate but somehow you, we did." Damon was playing with my hair as I spoke. He let out a sigh.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I mean its no secret that I've been with many many many many-"

"DAMON. I get it." I said scowling

"Sorry." He chuckled " maybe it had something to do with you being the doppelgänger. I mean think about it. Doppelgänger's are supposed to create right. I mean to keep the line. So maybe it wasn't about what I am BUT what you are."

"That make since actually. But that can't be the only reason. Maybe we should call Bonnie?" I suggested

"You really think Sabrina the teenage witch will know anything?"

"Well I think that maybe there could be something she could find out. Maybe there is something in Emily's spell book? Or maybe all the witches at the old witch house know something." Grabbing my iPhone off of Damon's beside table I found Bonnie's number. On the first ring damon whispered he was going to take a shower.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie hey it's elena."

"Hey Lena what's up? I haven't heard from you in four days." I could hear the concern in her voice."

"I know I'm sorry Ive- something came up. And I'm not really sure how."

"What's going on!" Her growing concern was more clear.

" I can't say over the phone but can you come to the boarding house with Emily's spell book. Or any other think to research impossible things." I knew I was probably making no sense but I didn't think that it was right to drop a bomb like this one over the phone. I ran my hand through my hair. A nervous tick I never got over.

"I'll be there soon." And with that she hung up. I was glad she didn't ask questions. Although I was sure she heard how desperate I was. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom mirror and put my hands on my belly. It was all so surreal still. The thought that right at this moment a tiny being laid in my womb. That for some reason me and damon were granted this second chance. I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked up to see damon.

"What did Bonnie say?"

Smiling "I'm sure you heard."

"I thought it was polite to ask anyway." He said smirking. I shook my head chuckling softly then leaned against his chest.

"I worried." I whispered "what if something wrong happens or oh god what if klaus finds out! Damon what if he finds out that I'm holding a vamp human hybrid that's mother is a doppelgänger." I started to hyperventilate what if he tries to hurt our baby or worse. No I can't think that.

"Hey hey hey. Elena look at me." Damon said turning me around and holding my face. " I would die before I let the psychotic hybrid kill or hurt you or our child. Ok. I promise everything will be fine." I nodded slowly a few tears leaking out of my eyes. Damon wiped them away with a sad smile. The moment was broke with a loud knock on the front door. Grabbing Damon's hand we made our way downstairs to the front door. Damon opened it.

"Well hello little witch." Damon said sarcastically. Bonnie just scowled.

"Damon." She looked to me and smiled softly " I got all I could I have old files spell books." She continued talking as we walked into the boarding house damon mocking her as he followed. I scowled at him making him pout. We all sat on the couch and looked to Bonnie.

"This will sound impossible." I started

"Lena we live in music falls I'm pretty sure anything is possible now." Bonnie replied.

"Ok. I'm pregnant." I blurted out. Bonnie looked from me to damon to me again

"Impossible." She whispered

"Believe it little witch. Turns out with elena my blanks turn well unblank." He said I looked at him and shook my head like in a really fashion.

"No no. " Bonnie said " I mean I thought it was impossible. I read this in an old spell book. It wasn't a spell but an old legend. Not many people headed of it. Mostly witches that's it."

"What is it." I asked

" the legend says that a vampire wanting to be human and a doppelgänger loving said vampire will conceive a child once when there love is in full bloom. The child is said to be the most beautiful most powerful being alive once she's born."

"A girl." I whispered smiling ignore everything else.

"Wait just wait a damn minute."damon said " your telling me that not only that I want to be human but that our child is going to be the most powerful thing in the world. What if klaus finds out. You really think he will let something live if it threatens him? And another thing if this was about a doppelgänger loving a vampire wanting to be human why didn't elena conceive with saint Stephan?" Damon was full on ranting now and I was shaking.

" because," Bonnie started " damon elena Stephan might of said that he wants to be human. He'd give anything to be human. But big but, damon you didn't want to turn you wanted to die. That was taken from you. You never say it. But it's there but when your with elena all of that goes away and you feel human even if you are not. Unlike Stephan you have come to terms with your change. That is why."

I watched as damon walked over to the bourbon and I knew he felt vulnerable. He didn't like people knowing how he felt. And I understood.

"What does all of this mean Bonn?"

"It means. You have an unexpected miracle. And that when witches find out about the child they will travel from everywhere to protect you both." I gapped at her so did damon.

" but why they don't know me or us why would they help us?" I asked

"She's to end all the suffering. The pain the bad. People have waited thousands of years for her. She's the chosen one." Which that we all fell into silence. Me and damon to stunned to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everybody who is fallowing this story and reviews. I appreciate all of my fans of the story. I haven't wrote in a while because I've been really busy with my school and work. However I have a good Idea where I'm going with this. I really appreciate reviews they give me reason to continue this story because I know people are reading it. So if you read this I really truly hope you will review to tell me what you think. It all means a lot. Ok now that that's said on the chapter five everyone! :)  
**************************************************

The silence was defining. Damon was pacing with bourbon in his hand and Bonnie was watching damon. And me, I was sitting on the couch trying to keep it together. My hands were resting on my stomach while my head was running a million miles a minute. I've had my fare share of run ins with klaus and I would do it all over again because it was to keep my family and everyone I love safe. But how can I keep my baby safe when she's something klaus would see as a threat. It wouldn't matter that I was the doppelgänger he would slaughter damon and I before taking our baby. There would be nothing I could do to stop it.

I could feel myself start to hyperventilate and I could feel the tears run down my face.

"Elena?" Damon questioned as he vamp sped in front of me "honey what's wrong?" He put both of his gads on either side of my face.

" I doesn't matter what we do. W-who we contact damon. He wouldn't stop if he knew. We would all be slaughtered and our baby oh my god!" I knew that I was full on sobbing now. As a mother it's your job to keep your baby safe and what if I was going to fail.

"Elena elena listen to me." Damon moved my head so I was looking at him " I will NEVER let anything hurt you or our baby. I will die before that happens." He whipped my tears away

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered as hot tears flowed down my cheeks. Damon opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door. Bonnie, damon, and I all looked over to see Alaric, Jeremy and Caroline to all walk in.

"Elena there you are!" Alaric stated "we have been looking for you for the last few days." He added Jeremy noticed something was wrong though. I saw him look from me to damon then Bonnie who was sitting with her head down.

"What's going on?" He questioned looking at me and walking over till he was standing by damon looking at me. Me and damon stared at each other trying to figure out how to tell them.

Damon spoke first "you three might want to sit down. At leased when you pass out you'll be seated and won't bust your head open." Smirking sarcastically he sat down beside me wrapping his arm around me as I laid my head on his shoulder. That move was all it took for them to flop down on the couch in front of us gaping like fish.

" I would just like to point out" Bonnie began " not every thing is impossible so you three really need to keep an opened mind." I mouthed a thank you in her direction. She smiled back in return. Caroline looked confused along with ric while Jeremy was suspicious. I couldn't take the silence I've geared enough of it for the past hour and a half.

" I'm pregnant with Damon's child." I blurted it out without even looking up. I felt damon hold his breathe.

"WHAT?!" All three of them shouted together. "How is this possible?" Alaric asked

"Now ric you know how it works. When a man loves a woman an-" he was cut off from me elbowing him in the stomach. He smiled sweetly at me while I glared.

" I know how it works damon." Alaric snapped " what I'm trying to say is how a vampire impregnates a human!" Caroline was between being freaked out and excited you could see it all in her eyes. Damon and I both looked at Bonnie silently asking her to explain. She sighed and nodded.

"That's why I'm here." She then proceeded to tell them everything that she told us. The baby being the end of all the bad and if klaus found out he would kill her than us. And all the witches that if found out would come to protect the child. I held Damon's hand tightly trying to keep from losing it. Caroline looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Elena?" She whispered. I nodded I spoke up then.

"Our baby," I said Gesturing between damon and I " is under a death sentence just for being conceived. If klaus finds out I wouldn't put it past him to cut the baby out of my stomach." Everybody in the room gasped.

" elena?" Damon's questioning eyes met mine.

" what?" I demanded " it's true we would be slaughtered without a blink of an eye he would kill us. All of us." I knew I was close to ranting but I couldn't help it. Damon started rubbing my back as Jeremy began to speak.

"All we have to do is make sure klaus doesn't find out though right?"

"Just because he left doesn't mean he doesn't have people watching us. Hell a crazy vampire could show up tomorrow see I'm pregnant and go blab about it to klaus." I stood up and walked to the fire place and stood in front of it. " I have faced losing my parents all of them and my aunt. I have been through kidnappings and being attacked. I have been hit and fed off of and sacrificed. But I have never had to." I turned so I could face everybody. " I have never had to know that my baby is going to be in danger. As a mother it's my job to protect my child. H-how do I do that. Damon how do we do that." I knew I was crying again and I saw Bonnie and Caroline crying too. Damon was pacing again and Alaric an Jeremy were sitting with there head in their hands. Damon stopped and looked at Bonnie.

" you said that when witches find out that Elena's pregnant that they will do anything to protect her and the baby. How will they know without klaus knowing?" Bonnie stood up

"They should all know now. All witches have a six sense if you will. They just know things. Once elena is pregnant which she is I wouldn't be surprised if spells happen wear nobody can touch her. Some witches might stay home but cast spells in order to keep you safe. There's another thing to though." Bonnie stopped and looked at all of us. " doppelgängers are connected that's why they all look the same. Katherine will know to."

"Great!" Damon sarcastically stated "speaking of crazy vampires." I walked over and sat by Caroline putting my head in my hands. I felt her wrap an arm around me.

" I don't think Katherine would hurt them I think-" Bonnie stopped speaking when the door was thrown open followed by Katherine running into the parlor. She had a wild look in her eye. Damon moved to stand beside me as I stood up. She walked over to me dropped to her knees put her head to my stomach.

"Oh my god." Then the last thing I ever thought I would see happened. Katherine pierce started to cry.


End file.
